Don and Jess: To What End?
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: A Don and Jess family story. Don feels guilty about Bobby. Can Jess help him through it like always? Slight spoilers for 7x11 To What End? D/J PS- Sorry about the unoriginal title.


AN: Alright so I was watching the clown episode of CSI NY and I had an urge to write a CSI NY fic for you all. The only problem? I had NO plotline or song, so Cassie rectified that and I came up with a plotline! It's probably going to be fluffy out the wazoo, so hold on to your toothbrushes folks! *looks at fluff-o-meter* Bye.

Disclaimer: I only own Mckinley.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Don walked into the apartment he shared with his wife and daughter. It was rather quiet as he gently shut the door and locked his gun up. He silently made his way into the living room to see Jess lying across the couch and their four year old daughter lying on her chest.

"I don't want him to hurt beast" the little girl said quietly. Jess nodded.

"I know Mac, but everything will work out. You'll see" she responded just as softly. Don looked at the TV to see Beauty and the Beast playing for at least the 100th time. Every time it came to the fight scene Mac would say the same thing and they would always have to reassure her. Don stood leaning against the doorway, watching his girls.

"I like him better as a beast than a man" Mac stated. Don laughed. Both girls swiveled their heads to look at him. "Daddy!" the little girl cried out as she wiggled off the couch and ran to him. Don leaned down and pulled her into his arms.

"What are you doing awake, cailín leanbh?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Waiting on you, daddy. Mommy got a call from Uncle Mac and she said I could stay up" Mac said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"She did, huh? Well since I'm home I think it's bedtime" he said, heading towards her yellow Beauty and the Beast room. The girl was obsessed with the movie. He pulled the yellow blanket down with one hand before he laid her down and covered her up. Don sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you singing to me tonight, daddy?" she asked, her eyes starting to droop. Don ran his hand over her mahogany colored hair and softly started singing 'Beauty and the Beast' to her.

"Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast," Don sang in his off key, deep version of the timeless song that the little girl insisted she be sung every night to her before bed. "Night, cailín leanbh, I love you."

"Night daddy. I love you too" she muttered, already half asleep. Don pressed a kiss to her forehead before he stood and clicked the lights off, shutting the door almost all the way closed as he made his way back to the couch. Jess had sat up and stopped the movie, turning on the hockey game with two open beers sitting in front of her.

"So Uncle Mac called, huh?" Don said sitting down and grabbing one of the bottles, his arm falling across the back of couch.

"He left his girlfriend, who was pregnant with his son at the time, to protect her, to protect them. He missed six years of their lives and he blames me for it."

"It's not…."

"It is Jess. He didn't want to testify. I made him do it. I ruined his life by pressuring him into testifying. I…," he paused, "I don't know if I could be as strong as he was. He knew what it would most likely lead to, but yet he did it and then left to protect his girl." He looked at her, his eyes sad. "I couldn't leave you girls, ever." Jess nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

"We wouldn't know what to do if you left us. We stick together Donald Flack, Jr. We almost lost everything once five years ago. I'm not going to go through that again."Don kissed the top of her head, knowing she was talking about being shot. Turns out she was pregnant with Mckinley at the time. Thank the gods someone was watching out for his girls.

"I told Mac at the time, getting Bobby to flip felt so good, so right. I mean we got criminals off the street, dangerous criminals. But now, seeing his life, what he had become, and the pain he went through, it doesn't feel right now. I shouldn't have done it."

"Maybe, but what if he hadn't flipped? What if he lived that life? Would he still be alive? His girlfriend and son? If he hadn't have flipped it's just more criminals out on the street that could hurt you, could hurt me, or our friends and family. More criminals that could hurt our baby girl. Would his pain really be worth what those monsters were capable of doing to our baby girl?" Don sighed. Jess was right. He would forever feel for Bobby, for the son who would never know his father, for the woman who loved Bobby, but he wouldn't change what had happened. He would do anything to keep Jess and Mac safe.

"How did I get so lucky to have you, Beauty?" Jess tilted her head to smile up at him.

"Started with some cheesy pick up lines, you rescuing me from pig-headed coworkers, oh and the sex was pretty good too, Beast" she said with a grin. Don shook his head at her antics.

"Just pretty good? I'm going to have to show you the best then" he said with a large grin. Jess laughed as he moved to tickle her, somehow maneuvering so she was lying on her back and he was hovering over her. He leaned down and kissed her, pulling away moments later. "I love you."

"Mckinley, the baby, and I love you too." Don frowned.

"The baby? What…." He dropped his gaze to her still flat stomach. Jess grinned.

"I guess the sex was better than just pretty good." Don laughed and kissed her again. His family. His life. He couldn't be happier.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so how was it? Am I still pretty on target for them? I hope so! So thanks for reading, leave me a review? Please?

PS- "cailín leanbh" means baby girl in Irish (according to Google Translate).


End file.
